


An angelic chorus

by GhostWritesForFun



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Phantom of the Opera AU, i cant help myself, it was only a matter of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Kudos: 4





	An angelic chorus

Her performance had gone off without a hitch, which by now was to be expected of the lovely young songstress. Her teacher must have been quite good for her to excel to such a high standing so quickly, so easily..  
That same teacher was with her tonight, as she walked to her room through the dimly lit corridors, he stood just out of sight, waiting for her to pass him by before taking a half step out of the shadows, gloved hand reaching out to run through her long blue hair, his fingertips grazing the back of her neck ever so slightly. The sudden touch made her jump, a small squeal of fright catching in her throat as she turned on her heel with wide eyes, though before she could snap at the offender, her voice left her, nerves calming within an instant of seeing her teacher. “You really shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.. You gave me a fright!”

The masked man chuckled softly, stepping out of the shadows to stand beside his muse, cupping her face in a gloved hand. ”My darling, I can’t help myself.. Your squeal of surprise is rather hard for me to pass up on.” the man teased, pulling Sona closer as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. Her arms almost instinctively wrapped around his neck, bringing a smirk to his lips. ”Another stellar performance, my angel. One wonders how I shall reward your efforts this evening..” It was rather obvious by the look in those amber eyes what he had in mind, but he was doing his best to keep it a mystery otherwise. ”Though after a fright such as the one I just gave, I wonder if you would be wanting...”

“Causing a fright such as that would deter you so easily, my Master?“ The Angel asked sweetly, her fingertips tracing up the back of the Phantom’s neck a moment before running those delicate fingers through his hair, being mindful not to remove his mask while they were out in the open like this. Even when the two where alone, he hated having his mask off. She had learned that early on and promised to not have it happen again if she could help it…not without permission of course. She noted the slight shiver he attempted to play off as simply straightening his posture, a hint of amusement in her eyes. “I would have thought a part of the reward for my work would include you making it up to me for all those frights... Or am I mistaken?“ 

Oh she knew exactly what she was doing..such a clever girl~ Jhin hummed softly, his hand moving from her cheek to cup the back of her neck, guiding her face closer to his own as he spoke in a rather hushed whisper, ”If that is what my Angel wishes” he paused, stealing a quick, soft kiss from her lips ”then that is what she shall receive.” another pause taken, another, more eager kiss taken. ”What sort of Master would I be” a far longer kiss was taken from her this time, stealing some of the Phantom’s breath from him, making his tone lower as desire began to seep into the front of his mind ”if I left my lovely Angel wanting, needing of anything...” He bit at her bottom lip this time, greedily demanding entrance only to be interrupted several moments later by the sound of other performers footsteps drawing near. He grimaced, lifting his love up into his arms with little warning. ”For once, I must ask of you to be silent, my Angel. Selfishly, your encore will be a private performance.” 

As the Phantom carried his love down into his domain, his Angel simply shifted herself in her love's hold, pressing herself closer to him without being much of a distraction. She wouldn't even know what to do to try to distract him, even if she wanted to.  
But even just her form pressing up against him as he carried her down proved to distract his thoughts more than he had thought. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.  
With his hurried pace, the two were in private within minutes, Jhin wasting little time all but throwing Sona onto his bed, giving her but a moment of breath before he straddled her waist, taking her hands in his own as he stole her lips for himself, nipping her lower lip as an eager request for entrance. His love happily complied, allowing him to do as he wished, her soft hums and murmurs of pleasure trapped in the kiss. Such a shame it was to mask that lovely voice of hers, but her voice would ring out for him in due time, so he could manage waiting a while longer.

And it was then that their passionate dance began, bodies pressing against each other, hands wandering over each others forms, at times aimless and other times deliberate to elicit a gasp or moan; to ask for permission before removing a piece of clothing, each wanting- needing to see the other bare in front of themselves.

A task that was as simple as it was challenging.. The Phantom kept getting distracted pampering his Angel with delicate touches, caressing and massaging her soft skin as more and more of it was revealed to him. It was partially selfish, her soft sighs and low moans of pleasure egging him onward, and when his kisses were added; her body arches upward and she whined, pleading, wanting, needing him to keep going.....well who was he to refuse such a request from his beloved.

His Angel, in turn, was equally distracted by her love, the feel of his scar worn skin, the edge of his mask rubbing up against her soft skin as his kisses became more eager; wondering in the back of her mind how the scars she had seen upon that face would feel in contrast to the smooth ivory. . .

Silently, Sona's hands moved to either side of Jhin's face, making him stall as he looked up to his Angel. She smiled warmly to him, fingertips edging under his half mask. "I'm not afraid." she hummed, watching his eyes widen a touch as realization swept over him.

"It isn't a question of whether you are afraid or not, my dove.." Jhin stated, moving a hand of his own up to take hers, turning his head to kiss her palm. "But whether a face such as mine is worthy to be viewed by the eyes of a Goddess.."

Sona frowned, rather boldly using her other hand to take his mask of without hesitation. "I am no Goddess, and a visage such as yours will always be a welcomed sight to my eyes." She stated proudly. She watched as he seemed to freeze up, sighing softly before taking his cheeks in her hands, guiding him upward toward so they could see eye to eye again.

Her fingertips began tracing delicately over his scars, gazing at him lovingly even when he was like this.

His physical looks didn't phase her in the slightest. His heart, the soul beneath was what she saw when she looked into those eyes, it was what she adored. This was an extremely talented, passionate, tormented man and she cared so deeply for him; for this monster that hid within her thoughts, in the shadows just out of everyone else's view. He was her Phantom, she his Angel. Nothing could change that now.  
Not that either of them wanted that to change..

Sona pulled Jhin close, trailing soft kisses over his scarred skin as she hummed a soft tune, attempting to sooth him with her gentle kisses along with a light touch of stroking her fingers through his hair.

She watched as his tense form began to relax, a small smile pulling to her lips as she continued.

Jhin couldn't imagine what he had done to deserve such a loving woman..his anxieties and insecurities seemed to melt away from her song, those gentle kisses to his flawed skin along with her fingers through his hair soothing and comforting him immensely.

"Sona.. My Angel..." he murmured, begrudgingly pulling away from her loving affection. "You spoil me. Isn't that what I am supposed to do with you?" the maestro teased, sealing her lips with a warm kiss.

A small hum reverberated in Sona's throat as she returned the gentle kiss, pulling away a few minutes later. "No one said that the pampering had to be one sided, my Maestro." she pointed out, moving her hand down from his hair to gently rub down his spine. She noted the small hum and shiver of pleasure he attempted to hide from her as the tips of her nails grazed over his neck. Curiously she moved in closer, pressing her bare chest up against his own as she trailed kisses and gentle nibbles along his neck, listening as her lover attempted to hide his sighs and soft moans; eager to pull more of those lovely sounds from him.

He was hardly ever vocal, always insisting he wanted to hear her better, that his voice was void in comparison to her own. But she was certain she had never heard a more beautiful sound than his when passion was within the equation. The way he instructed her, the way he spoke about her; praised her. He spoke about their works as if they were their children, beloved and cherished by him. 

She smiled warmly against his skin, her hands moving ever so gently down his chest, her kisses finally coming to his lips; to which an /eager/ response was given, wanting-- needing to give some semblance of affection in return. She wouldn't be distracted, however, tracing the tips of her nails down Jhin's chest and sides, pulling some soft hums from his throat. As the kiss continued and grew more eager, one of Sona's hands moved lower, knowing her wandering hand finally reached its destination when her lover gasped, breaking the kiss for but a moment in his surprise that his Angel would be so bold.

It was time for her to pamper him for as long as his patience would allow. Her kisses descended down Jhin's neck, paying special, extra loving attention to any scars she came across, while the hand that had wandered so far down gently traced her fingertips over his length, her hand moving with him whenever his hips would rock into her touch. His still muted but somewhat louder murmurs and huffs of pleasure caught her ear, bringing a grin to her lips. "Darling.." She hummed, finally giving some more contact as she gently gripped his cock; drawing another hitched breath and soft sigh from her lover. "You shouldn't hide your voice from your muse. How would she know if she's pleasing you?" a gentle pause as her hand retreated and she pressed herself up against her Maestro, guiding him to lay on his back so she could straddle his hips.

"My dove.." Jhin paused, one hand moving up to cup her cheek while his other hand rested on her hip, slowly rubbing up along her side. "If you wish it of me, I suppose I could be more vocal for you.. It may take a small while for me to adjust my habits." 

Sona smiled, resting a hand upon his before turning her head to kiss his palm. "And I suppose I can be patient for your voice to adjust for me. Perhaps a few warm ups would help?" she offered; much to his confusion; her free hand moving to resume teasing his cock, watching him as he drew in a sharp breath with a small 'ah'

"Something like that~" she hummed with a teasing tone, giving a sweet smile as she paused her attention momentarily, his Angel shifting a little so she could still see his face and pleasure him more comfortably. However, this minor change in position did give her the tempting option to tease him another way...but she resisted, she was bold, but not that bold just yet...

Not that she had much chance to, her Maestro’s eagerness and desire getting the better of him this evening. As Sona set a rather slow pace, Jhin’s hands came to rest on the singer’s hips, giving a rather rough squeeze which caused her to lose her grip with a muted gasp. Seeing his opportune moment to act, the Phantom began rocking his hips rather rough and eagerly against her own, wanting nothing more than to please his love whilst getting some pleasure for himself.   
“Forgive my impatience, beloved..” He murmured, his hands massaging their way up to tease Sona’s breasts, listening to her moans and mewls of pleasure. “I promise next time you can tease to your heart’s content” While his own groans and grunts were still more quiet than they could have been, as his pleasure grew, his voice would grow louder alongside it. 

There was a soft huff of near irritation that escaped her nose, however when her beloved Maestro sat himself up, pressing his chest up against her back as he littered the back of her neck and shoulders, she couldn’t help but smile. ”I suppose...” Sona hummed, a bit of amusement in her tone. “But you’d best make it up to me“  
Jhin would be more than happy to make it up to her later, but for now…..  
The Phantom’s hands parted ways, one remaining on her breast to give attention while the other moved downward, helping guide his cock into her awaiting entrance. Slow to start, as always , but far quicker on the uptake than usual. It seemed the thought of Sona being more in control and dominant.

Their ecstasy was a melody that echoed throughout the endless halls within these catacomb-esque passages, the beautiful chorus getting lost before it could ever reach prying ears. Their shared pleasure was only for them, not a single soul could make Jhin feel this way other than she, and none could make Sona sing so beautifully as she did whilst at his side, under his eager; loving touch.  
Each completed the other perfectly, an unfinished masterpiece without their partner.


End file.
